Lessons
by Ali1
Summary: the next part in Defining Moments...


Lessons

Prologue- Marco

I knew Vera was bad. I had heard the story over a hundred times. 

Yet…I still didn't believe it. Allow me to explain.

We had saved Rachel and Cassie. Tobias and Jake morphed some cops, and told Rachel's mom that they had found a bloody body by the side of the highway, and that they believed it was Rachel. We left plenty of safety space, just in case Rachel ever defeated Vera, and she could return home.

It was two weeks later. Rachel and Tobias were beginning to get used to each other. The scary thing was, they hadn't fought once. I didn't know how much they were talking to each other. From what I had gathered, Rachel and Tobias were still a little ticked off at each other. I could tell they had discussed Kara and Vera several times. It was slowly tearing both of them up inside. 

I had been walking down the street. I don't remember where I was going. I think it might have been to the arcade to look for Jake. 

I suddenly heard a deep rumble in the woods across the street from me. I had this really bad gut feeling. 

I checked to see if no one was looking, then ran across the street, and ducked into the woods.

A bloodied girl stumbled through the woods. She looked around, then collapsed onto the ground. Long, curly brown hair covered her face. I felt my stomach leap.

Vera.

I made my way quickly and quietly over to her, and knelt down beside her. 

She lifted her head up weakly. "Marco?" she asked me. I nodded. "I…I need help!" she said, laying her head back on the dirt floor. 

Oh Man! This was SO not what I needed! You ever have one of those days where you think nothing else could go wrong, but it did anyways? This was one of them. 

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped. Here I was having a conversation with a girl that almost killed two of my friends. 

"Look!" she said, trying to prop herself up. "I don't like this anymore than you do…but you've got to help me get home."

"And where exactly would home be?" I said. 

She looked at me, her eyes narrow. Then she cringed in pain. "If I wasn't in too much pain, You'd be dead right now."

I didn't blink an eye. "And if you'd kill Cassie and Rachel you'd be dead by now too. Hate to break it to you…but Tobias loves Rachel, and Jake loves Cassie. The only thing you've done is to hurt them both."

She cringed in pain. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. If you'd help me stand up, I can probably make my way to the cabin if you help me walk."

I bent down to help her, then stood back up. "How can I be sure you won't kill me?" I asked her, suspiciously.

She stared up at me with those big beautiful eyes. "How can I be sure you won't kill me now?" she asked me.

"Fair enough" I said, as I scooped down, and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. She mostly pushed herself up.

It took about 5 minutes to get from there to her small house. It really wasn't a lot. Just a small a tiny living room and a kitchen off to one side, a bedroom and a bathroom in the back. It was REALLY small. 

I helped her to the couch, then fetched the bandages that she told me to get. She basically dressed her wounds. I turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said. I turned to her. My eyebrows raised.

"You seriously don't expect me to stay here and have you kill me do you?" I snapped at her. 

She turned to me, then sighed. "Just leave then." She spat. I rolled my eyes. 

"No problem, Vera," I told her sarcastically. "No need to say thank you! It was my pleasure. Anytime!"

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want to know who did this," she said, motioning to her bruises.

"Actually, I do," I said sincerely. "Cause I want to thank them, and ask them to do it again!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then suddenly, burst out laughing. "He probably would too! That damn bear."

That made me crack up. 

I hate to admit it, but we talked for another hour. She went over her life, and how painful it had been. Finally, we awoke from our daze. I said goodbye, and she asked me to come see her again sometime. I told her I would.

That was how the whole thing started.

Chapter 1- Rachel

"What is going on with Tobias and I?" I asked Kara, sitting down on the white couches I knew so well. "It's just, that for the past few weeks we haven't been talking to each other a lot. I mean, our friends are starting to get a feeling that something is up,"

"What's the problem?" she asked, staring at me. 

I sighed. "Vera," I said. "I know he doesn't care about her like he cares about me…but they have had a relationship that Tobias isn't letting go."

"So you don't talk to him?" Kara asked me.

"We make small conversation…." I said.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked me. "You're not acting like the Rachel I've grown to know.

I sighed. "I don't know what's right anymore," I said finally. "Nothing that is happening to me is good. Tobias is the only thing I have left. If I lose him…." I trailed off, looking away. "I've lost everything…My family….all because of her. Then Tobias still cares about her,"

"Did he tell you that?" she asked me. 

"Not exactly. I can tell though,"

"how?" she asked me. 

"Well…" I said. "It kind of tipped me off when he got mad at me for calling her a 'crack-whore'. Then there was his objection to me killing her. Boys," I grumbled. "They are SO dense" (a/n-hehehe…noticing a pattern here?) 

Kara smiled. "You're telling me." Then her expression grew serious again. "Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked me, studying my expression. "I probably should wake up now, huh?" I asked her. She nodded. 

I sat up. I was in Kara's-I mean my room. I glanced at the clock. 11:00 am. I had overslept. Oh well. 

I got up, and went into my bathroom. There was only one good thing that came from all this…. I didn't have to go to school. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, dressed, and went out into the main room. Tobias was there, fixing lunch. He looked up as I entered the room. "Hey," he said, focusing his gaze back the sandwiches. 

"Hey," I said, not looking at him. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to gaze at me, like he wanted to say something. But he quickly shook it off, and went back to lunch. I closed my eyes. I then focused on Matlock. I swear, at that point in time I watched more Matlock then an old person in a retirement home. (a/n- J to Meww!) 

He walked over, and sat down beside me. I didn't budge an inch. I kept my gaze steadily on the main characters. He opened his mouth to say something, then, almost like he didn't think it was important…closed it. Then he pushed himself off the couch, and went back into the small kitchen. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to hide a disapointment, then went right back to watching the TV. 

Suddenly, he came in again. He switched off the TV abruptly. "Hey!" I started to protest. But then I saw the look in his eyes. Unsettled. 

"We need to talk," he said. 

I shrugged, keeping my face a poker face, and settled back into the couch, trying to look cool. "What about?" I asked him. 

"What is up with you lately?" he asked me. "You've been really distant lately. I mean is there anything I can do?"

"I'm being distant?" I snapped. "Ever since Vera came into the picture, you've barely talked to me! I mean, you have this special 'relationship' with Vera…I can understand that….but the fact that you don't want me to know about it…."

"I NEVER said I didn't want you to know about it!" Tobias exclaimed. "I just didn't think that you wanted to know all the details. Besides, we were friends for years…I couldn't just give you a few instances!"

"That's a lie!" I snapped. "You know very well that you don't want to admit how much you care for her! You think you might love her, don't you?"

"Rachel!" He snapped. "I cannot believe you'd even say that! How many times do I have to say this? I CARE about YOU!!!!" He suddenly turned abruptly away from me.

"I don't get it Rach," he said finally, in a real soft voice. "I care about you! But lately, it's like-" He paused, and closed his eyes. Like this was real hard to say. "It's like you don't want me around anymore." I opened my mouth in disbelief. 

"Of course I want you around!" I barely breathed out. "I mean, I love you Tobias! I just want you to be happy. And something tells me that your not completely over Vera yet."

"You're lying," he said squarly. "You don't love me," I could feel myself getting madder by the minute.

"Fine!" I said, grabbed my hooded jacket, and stormed out of the apartment. I didn't look behind me. 

I went to the woods. That's where I normally go when I need to think. I mean, it's really peaceful there. 

I walked through the woods, and recapped my memories. My mom's face kept entering my mind. I knew she must be a total wreck at the moment. Tobias assured me he'd left it as open as possible….but I still didn't believe him. Why should I?

Suddenly, I heard voices coming up behind me. I jumped into the buses instinctivly, and sunk into them. Marco came into view. I relaxed a little bit. I was about to announce myself…but something told me to stay hidden.

"Sure!" He said sarcastically. I figured it was Jake. I started to stand up and greet them…then SHE came into view. I gasped. What was Marco doing with her? Was he sick or something? 

"So…explain to me again why dragged me out here?" he asked sarcastically. 

She sighed. "Look marco…I just want to make sure you understood you shouldn't tell anyone about what happened the other night…"

"I'm not stupid!" he snapped angrily. "I know when to talk and when not to talk"

She raised her eyebrows. "I would have never guessed." She paused before continuing. "I'm out to get Rachel. You and I both know that. But I promise I will never hurt you. All I ask is you just stand out of the way. 

"If I have a chance to save Xena, I'm gonna do it" he spat at her. 

Vera sighed. "Why? What's the point?"

I didn't stay around to hear the answer. I ran back to the apartment.

Chapter 2: Vera

When I finally got done yelling at Marco, I carefully made my way back to my "appointment" 

Visser 3 was waiting for me.

Where have you been? He demanded of me. I sighed. Same treatment.

"If it was any of your business, I'd tell you" I snapped. I hadn't had a good day so far. 

He carefully ignored my comment. Is the plan for the andalite bandits in place?

I sighed inwardly. I knew who the andalite bandits were. I couldn't turn them in though. I wouldn't ever do that to Tobias. But, I couldn't stop this plan. "Yes, it's in place" 

Have you decided how to lure them there? He asked me again. I smiled. That was the fun part. 

"I have an idea" I said. 

Chapter 3: Marco

God I hate school.

I swear…the guy who invented Mondays obviously was some middle aged, unemployed guy who had nothing better to do then to sleep until noon. 

I slammed my locker shut. I hadn't slept much over the weekend. Vera's words hadn't made me feel right. I knew she would kill Rachel if given the opportunity. I just didn't know how to stop her. 

Just then, Chapman walked up to me. 

"Marco!" He said, nonchalantly. "Just the person I've been looking for"

"I didn't do it!" I said too quickly. 

He laughed. "I didn't accuse you of anything" I felt my palms clam up. I never liked talking to yeerks. "I just happen to know that you need some extra credit to pass English. And now…I'm giving you the opportunity to do just that." By then, we had reached his office. He motioned me inside. 

As I stepped through the doorway, a beautiful girl caught my eye. "Marco" Chapman said. "meet Callia," I smiled. She smiled shyly back. 

"All I ask you do is that you show Callia around, maybe help her make some friends, and I will see to it that you get the Extra Credit." 

"Sure!" I said quickly.****

Chapter 4: Tobias

Rachel was laying on the floor on her stomach, her gazed transfixed at the screen. She knew she was supposed to be training. She was waiting for me to tell her that. 

"Rach?" I asked her? She turned to look at me, not speaking a word. This was getting irritating. Everytime I asked her something, she just looked at me. We hadn't held an active conversation since Vera came. 

"Never mind" I said, returning to staring out the window. A beautiful day. Perfect for flying. I got up, and started to morph. 

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, sitting up, and turning to stare at me. 

Out I said, now fully morphed, and took off out of an open window.

Chapter 5: Marco

Callia laughed. She had a nice laugh. It sounded a lot like my mom's. 

We were sitting in the food court at the mall, drinking smoothies. School had been over for quite some time, but we had taken off before last period started. 

"So, why did your parents name you Callia? I haven't heard that name before," I asked her.

She shrugged. "They told me it means beautiful in some language. I wasn't paying attention though. You should hear my middle name though! It's even worse!"

"I love your name!" I said. She smiled at me.

She was a beautiful girl. Half Asian, half Hispanic. She had these really deep, rich brown eyes, and this short, black hair. She was also very short, like me. 

"So," she said, sipping some of her smoothie. "What about your family? You've listened to me ramble on and on about my life…"

I hesitated. "My mom died a few years ago" I said. She gave me a sympathetic look. 

"I'm so sorry!" she said. I didn't respond. Something caught my eye. 

The food court was really big, but was the end of the mall so there was this big, glass window next to where we were sitting. Outside there was a weaponry store right next to us. At the moment, there was a girl inside the store.

Long, curly brown hair. Very cute. Very lethal.

It was Vera.

"I'm so sorry!" I said jumping up. "I've gotta go…I'm seriously late for an…appointment. Um..I'll call you" and before she could say anything else, I was out of there. 

I raced outside, and into the weaponry store. "Vera-" I started to say.

Vera wasn't in there. I glanced outside. I saw a flash of brown hair run off into the woods.

Vera wasn't waiting for her attack on Rachel. 

It was coming…NOW.

Chapter 6: Tobias

I came back a few hours later to see Jake, Marco and Cassie in my apartment.

"It's about time you came back!" Jake snapped. 

I demorphed. "What's going on? Where's Rachel?"

"Vera" they all replied in chorus. Then, with a cold shock of realization, it hit me. Vera had Rachel. Vera was going to kill Rachel. If I had been here….

"We need a plan" Jake said. Cassie nodded.

"Where would she take her?" Jake asked to know one in paticular. 

"I think I know" Marco replied.

* * * 

"So explain to me HOW you know where Vera lives?" I asked rather snippily. This hadn't been a really good day.

"looooong story" he replied. He knocked on the door, then finally, just hit it open. No one was there.

"Great!" snapped Jake. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Maybe she has some plans written out on where she's gonna take her," Cassie suggested. 

I walked over to a desk. Vera's diary was lying open on it. I read the entry. It was about a week ago.

_I finally got the opportunity to be near Tobias again. It was at the dance hall. It's so nice to be close to him. Of course, his bitch of a girl friend had to show up. What does Toby see in her anyway? She isn't all THAT pretty. Plus, I've known him longer! I swear…When she pummeled me, I felt like blasting her to pieces. Who does she think she is? _

"I know where she is" I said suddenly. 

Chapter 7: Rachel

I awoke with a sharp pain in…well…everywhere. I tried to remember how I got here. 

I had been looking out the window, waiting for Tobias to come back. I remember that. I went back into my room to get a hair brush to pull up my hair, and when I came back out….I don't remember.

I tried to move my arms, but heavy clamps prevented them from going very far. I tried to do the same thing with my legs, but that didn't work either. 

I was in the dance hall. That I knew. The same club at which I had caught Tobias and Vera dancing. It didn't exactly bring back happy memories.

"Morning Sunshine," a sarcastic voice rang out. "Sleep well?" 

"Vera" I hissed. I recognized that voice. No other then the queen bitch herself.

"So nice to see you again," she said, coming through the doorway. "although, I don't suppose you feel the same way"

I tried as hard as I could to break off these big, clanky, shackles. No use. Morphing? Could I morph? 

I closed my eyes and brought up the picture of the elephant in my mind. Nothing happened.

"Can't morph?" Vera asked me. I looked at her surprised. She laughed. "What? Didn't' think I figured out that these famous "Andalite Bandits" where actually humans? The only reason I haven't turned you in to Visser 3 and collected my reward was Tobias."

"Tobias again?" I snapped. "Why are you so obsessed with him? He doesn't love you!" 

"Then why do you sound like your trying to reassure yourself?" she said, snappishly. 

A burst of anger flared through me. "Go ahead, kill me. But if you do, I swear to God Tobias will hunt you down." I leaned as close as the chains would allow to her. "See how much you like it when the one you love is slashing your throat open,"

She raised her fist to beat me, but soon lowered it. My expression never changed. If I was going down, I was going down with a bang. 

"It doesn't matter what you say," she replied. "Visser 3 is on his way here. Soon, all of you will be revealed. I'll see to it that only Tobias is saved."

"what? No interest in Marco anymore?" I said. Her expression dimmed. "

"How do you know about that?" she snapped. I shrugged.

"Guess you'll never know" I said as cool as I could manage.

Just then, the door burst open. I scrambled madly to undo the chains, or to morph, or something. If it was Visser 3, I couldn't let him see me in human form. 

In a flash, I was terrified. I remembered back to the night in the construction site. "All of it" I whispered to myself. "It was all a waste." I really didn't want to die.

It wasn't Visser 3. It was Marco, Jake, and Cassie.

And Tobias.

I swear, at that moment, I could have just ran and jumped into his arms.

"Ha! I knew my friends would come for me!" I told Vera. Slowly, Vera turned her head around. 

"So did I" she said evily. I felt a cold fear surrounding me. 

"Guys! MORPH NOW!!!" I screamed. They looked at me in surprise for a moment, but obeyed me. 

I heard a helicopter over head. I struggled, and struggled to break the chains. "Please" I prayed. "Don't let him see me in human shape,"

Suddenly, Kara was in front of me. "Kara?" I whispered. She smiled. She looked just like an angel, dressed in a long white dress, and a wreath of flowers around her head. She lightly touched the shackles. They each popped open. She smiled again, then disapeered. I started to morph rapidly. 

Visser 3 showed up the second after I had finished.

Vera!He shouted, delighted. You indeed have delievered the bandits!

She looked at him sourly. "yes," she said softly. "I have" 

Just then, armies of hork-bajir appeared from the basement. They attacked.

* * *

The fight was going well for us, but not that good for me.

"Hur-ROOOOAAARR" I shrieked in bear morph, punching a Hork-Bajir square in the face. Another one came up behind me. I flipped him and ripped a big slash with my claws on one of his hearts.

I glanced over at the others. Jake was taking out about 4 Horks at one time. Cassie was busily taking care of some of them on Marco, who was taking lots of them down.

Suddenly, I felt a blade go into my shoulder, then one cut into my back. I roared, and knocked him across the room, I slipped into a room, unnoticed, and demorphed. 

I took a deep breathe, then started to demorph again, but something stopped me. Something was wrong. Suddenly, I sank to the ground. A knife passed over my head, and hit the wall right where I would have been. I turned. Vera.

"Your quick" she said. "Your instincts are good. Not as good as mine, but good…nonetheless"

"What can I say," I said, watching the other knifes in her hand. "I'm the princess" 

"yes," Vera replied icily. "You are the current princess. But in less then five minutes, you will be dead, and I will be the reining princess. Won't that be fun?" And with that, she lunged at me. 

I dodged her blow, and twisted her arm around so I was able to swing her into the wall. She bounced off it, and came at me, knife hooking from the left. I swung under it, and tripped her. She saw it coming and brought me down with her. I rolled over right as she stabbed the knife down. It missed me by a hair.

I scrambled to my feet, and into the fighting position. She punched with her left. I blocked it, and tried to trip her, but instead, she grabbed my leg, and twisted it, causing me to spin around. She grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me against the wall, and pressed the knife to my throat.

"Well now Rachel," she said, smiling. I caught my breath, and stared nervously down at the knife. 'Oh God' I thought. 'This is it'. 

"You were dead from the beginning" she continued, thrilled at her soon victory. "You were no match for my skill" I spit at her. She glared at me, Then raised the knife high over her head, ready to bring it down on my heart. 

Suddenly, someone came up behind her, grabbed the knife. She turned in shock. They stabbed her in the heart. 

She stared at her murderer in shock. It was Tobias. 

Tears came to her eyes. "You really did love her," she gasped out in short breathes. 

I quietly walked to the other side of the room. She was going to die. I had seen enough blood today.

Chapter 8: Tobias

"yes" I whispered to her. "I love Rachel more then you will ever know." 

She coughed a messy bunch of blood and mucas up. "Tobias" she said, her breathe's getting weaker. "The time line has been disturbed. Soon, you will find yourself-" she coughed some more, this time not stopping. 

"Vera?" I asked her. She suddenly stopped, and fell back limply. Her eyes glazed over. I checked for a pulse. I found none. 

I got up. Suddenly, light surrounded me. I wasn't in the Dance Hall anymore. No one was.


End file.
